


Take a Day Off

by Artorias



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, breeding fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artorias/pseuds/Artorias
Summary: After a grueling week of work, it's time for you to take a weekend off with your girlfriend.Reader/Neo(COMMISSION)
Relationships: Neopolitan (RWBY)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for Translucent Storm. 
> 
> Head to my twitter page @artoriaswritess !

“You… what?”

Neo simply nods happily, pointing to the two pair of tickets in her hands. She signs quickly and with a beaming smile on her face, leaning closer and closer towards you. 

“An entire weekend all-paid expense to the Elysium Haven resort in Mistral?! Seriously? Do you even have ti-”

She speeds off into your apartment kitchen, doing Gods knows what. Your petite girlfriend eventually comes back, holding a calendar with a red circle covering the entire weekend. Wow, she actually seems really excited. Neo really could use a break though, with how much she’s been running haggard with her work. She’s always been a bit secretive about her job, but you respect that until she’s ready to talk about it. 

Besides, it’s finally a chance to relax with your girlfriend? Gods knows you both need the break, with your job at Vale’s daycare running you absolutely haggard. 

“Well, I don’t see why we shouldn’t use these tickets. How’d you win them anyways?” 

Neo giggles, swinging her arms in a baseball like fashion. You raise your eyebrow. “Really? Ah well, you’ve always been unusually strong. Goes to show don’t just judge by a first glance, hm?” You chuckle, bringing her in for a hug. 

“Well… this’ll be a fun turn of events. It’ll be a nice change for once finally get a damn break. Don’t get me wrong, I _love_ the kids at the daycare, but they really do run me dry sometimes.”

Neo nods understandingly, before standing up from your embrace and dragging you to your bed. With a yelp of surprise, you’re thrown onto your cushiony haven, with your cheeky girlfriend looming over you. 

“Bwah! You can just _tell me_ when you want to lie in bed together?” You sigh, wrapping your arms around her once more. “Not that I mind, really. Sorry for springing all of that onto you by the way. I know your job is probably infinitely more tiring than mine,” 

Neo frowns, pulling out her Scroll and typing out something quickly. She only ever does this when she has something she needs to say that can’t be conveyed through miming and sign language.

“ _Don’t compare our jobs, okay? We both get run to the ground exhausted, regardless of our differences. Your burden is my burden, and mine is yours. We shoulder things together. That’s what good partners do together. So don’t go thinking your problems are insignificant to mine, okay?”_

You struggle to fight your blush, feeling the red tinge trailing all the way up to your ears. 

“E-Eheh. Thanks, Neo. You really know how to make someone feel better, you know?”

Your twin colored girlfriend beams at you happily, leaning into you for a kiss.

She doesn’t need to speak to tell you how much she loves you. It’s a special trait of hers.

_That in itself, speaks volumes more than words ever could._

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


_Good afternoon passengers, this is your captain speaking. Within 15 minutes we will be landing at Mistral. Please exit the aircraft in an orderly fashion, and follow our attendants to the exit. Thank you for flying with Vale International Flights._

You let out a sigh of relief, glad that you don’t have to shoulder the obnoxious strain of a lengthy flight any longer. Neo is by your side, snoozing away the entire flight. How she’s able to sleep anywhere, at any time, is a superpower you’d love to inherit. You’re just happy to see her get any sleep at all, really.

You attempt to shake her awake, shaking her shoulders with both hands. “Neooo. Wake up, we’re about to land.” You whisper into her ear, eliciting the tiniest of squeaks in response. With a sigh similar to yours, Neo opens her eyes, her discolored eyes staring back at yours tiredly. 

You smile. “Hey there sleepyhead. At least one of us got some sleep. Dunno what kind of Semblance you’re packing that lets you sleep on a plane… ugh, my neck feels like I’ve been dead for weeks. How are you holding up?”

She yawns, shaking her hand in the 50/50 motion. You shrug. “Well, good enough for me.” You lean your head on her shoulder, sighing in relief. “Yay, a pillow.” 

Neo snorts, slapping your forehead playfully. You peer out the window curiously. 

Mistral. Quite a bit away from Vale. The two of you are lucky that the flight came in free with the tickets Neo won. Economy seats, but you gotta take what you can get. At least after everything, this’ll finally be your chance to get away from it all and have some fun for once. You take a hold of Neo’s hand, who reciprocates with a bright smile. 

She mouths, ‘I love you’, before winking and resting her head on your shoulder. What to do with this girl…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The interior of the Elysium Resort is… well, you’ll just say that it definitely fits the name. The entire place feels like it’s been plucked straight out of some fantasy land where the holiest of warriors are laid to rest in eternal bliss. Another thing to note is that there aren’t that many people here, which only makes this trip even better. You’re currently staring at a brochure with a map, pondering where to go first. 

“Hm… apparently their spa and massage parlors are considered to be top tier. Or we could go to the beach, soak up some sun, if you want.”

  
  


Neo’ eyes immediately light up at the mention of the beach. That gets your attention.

“Oh? Did you want to head to the pool? We’d need to pick up some other pool stuff, but I think we’ll be fine.”

She says nothing, as per usual, instead opting to drag you by the sleeve all the way to the nearby swimsuit shop. You gulp down a nervous sigh, opting to simply accept your pleasant, yet embarrassing fate that awaits you.

**_~ POV SWITCH: NEO ~_ **

****

****

****

Her boyfriend is a cute one, no doubt about it. Truthfully, working with one of the biggest crime lords in Vale wasn’t exactly something she saw herself doing, but when life deals you those cards, you simply play it out and hope for the best.

She knows it’s dangerous as well- making many enemies in the criminal underworld tends to do that to you. Neo finds it quite funny, seeing how well protected her boyfriend is. It’s even funnier when her cutie of a boyfriend is _completely_ unaware about any of it. Not that she minds- it’s a charm of his.

Despite all of it, she hated not being around him. To her, Y/N was her anchor, one of the few grips of happiness of life she has. Neo had to barter with Roman for quite a long time, but was pleasantly surprised that he finally acquiesced, allowing one weekend off.

And when she somehow stol- _won_ those tickets, Neo pounced like a tiger approaching its prey. All she can do now is hope he didn’t notice the birth control pills she slipped into her pocket.

Hopefully those two runt teams RWBY and JNPR aren’t here to ruin this trip altogether. She ponders for a second, before shaking her head. Nah, no way they’re could be here.

**_~ POV SWITCH: READER ~_ **

****

****

You swear if Neo could squeal in delight, she would. You see her flip through a bunch of random skimpy-ish swimsuits, all revealing a decent amount of skin, but definitely not anything crossing the line of “hey look at my bare ass, thank you”, which is something you’re grateful for. You have no issue with a woman showing off her sexy side, but there’s a line that shouldn’t be crossed. This _is_ a family resort after all.

You feel a finger tap your shoulder. Upon switching your gaze, you see a cheerful Neo hold up a white bikini top that’s fastened by a tight bow in the center, along with a bottom that’s tightened on both sides with a cute, skinnier bow on each side of the thigh. It’s actually quite simple, yet stunning as well.

“Hey, that’s a good find, Neo. That the one you want?” You ask, fishing for your wallet. You brought a good chunk of your lien with you, just for this one trip. Neo looks alarmed for a second, before you put a hand on your shoulder.

“Nope, I’m not budging with this. I know you make a killing with your job, but let me treat you sometimes. I don’t feel good about you buying everything, you know?” You chuckle, kissing her nose. “Now, cmon! We’ve got the entire beach for us to enjoy.”

You see her let out a silent sigh, before you pulling on your sleeve once more. This time though, she doesn’t actually drag you away, instead pulling out her scroll and typing something quickly.

_“Not that, you idiot! I want to try it on first!”_

…Oh.

“I’m an idiot, aren’t I?” You sigh.

_“You may be, but you’re MY cute idiot. Wait here.”_

She skips off into the changing booth, happy as can be. You’re left there to wait until she’s finished changing. It’s only now do you look around yourself, seeing many of the female customers and employees staring and giggling at you. You feel a bright blush rush all the way to your ears. Were they really staring at you the entire fucking time?!

You hear a snap come from Neo’s changing room, seeing her poke her head through the curtains. She makes a ‘come over here’ gesture with her hands, prompting you to sit up and go to her.

“What is it? Need a smaller size?” You snicker.

Her smile goes deadpan.

You feel a slipper hit your forehead.

“Ouch!” You cry out playfully, stepping inside the changing booth. “Seriously, what i-“

And then you see her.

Her petite curves only serve to make this already beautiful swimsuit better, flesh popping out in all the right places. She may be a bit of a shortstack, but Gods did that not stop her body from growing in the _best_ spots possible. Her breasts aren’t exactly melons, but they’re definitely something to look at. You know from experience how blissfully soft they are. She pulls down her bottom a bit lower, showing off her ass as she twirls around in an effort to show off.

You struggle to hide the rising boner in your shorts, taking in a deep breath. That breath proves to be a mistake, instead smelling Neo’s scent that’s been permeating in this tiny booth alone. You can hear her breathing slowly grow heavier and heavier with each passing second, her hands slowly making its way across your chest. She inches closer and closer to you, then…

She leaves the booth.

“W-What?! Neo! I- argh!” You cry out in frustration, seeing her skip off without a care in the world. She blueballed you! She _actually_ fucking blueballed you! Fuck!

“Neo waaaaaaaaaaaait! God damn it, waiiit!”

**_~ AT THE BEACH ~_ **

The beach is exactly as a beach sounds; sandy, sunny, and a _lot_ of water. Honestly, you’re not really sure if you should actually call this a beach, considering almost- if not all of the space is artificial. With a joint effort from Atlas, most of this place is built from highly advanced Atlesian technology, simulating an entire large beach by itself. Large sections of the beach can be replicated and ‘copied’, split into a maximum of 20 rooms should you like to reserve a large portion of the beach itself for private use. Luckily though, there doesn’t seem to be that many people here as you’ve seen in the lobby as well. A panic button is available on the hosts Scroll, able to displace the water as an alternative for 20 lifeguards instead. You were actually forced to sign a waiver saying that you’d use the emergency services request responsibly.

Everything except the sand and trees are mostly artificial, though definitely not noticeable unless you _really_ looked into it. It’s an incredible feat, one that you’re lucky to partake in. Another thing to note is that sometimes one of the twenty rooms may be occupied, but you can make a request that will be forwarded to the occupants’ phones, basically asking them if you can join. Obviously, this request is usually denied unless they actually know you, and are willing to let you join. A maximum of around 70~ people are allowed in one room! No wonder this place is considered the best of the best, you can’t even imagine how much Lien is thrown into this place yearly, let alone for one day.

“Well Neo, we finally made it.” You gaze towards the small waves crashing upon one after the other, almost like an actual beach. You take a look at your scroll, looking at the various options to customize your experience.

Larger waves, lighting, color of the water? That one is a nice one. Looking up for a split second, you smile upon seeing Neo’s bright smile, seeing her put up a small, yet effective beach umbrella. She also has a cute doughnut themed floatie ring in her arms too. All in all, she is _ready_ for the beach.

“You know what? Don’t let me bore you. Jump in the water if you want, but don’t swim too far unless you’re confident. I’ll join you in like… 5 minutes. Love you.”

Your girlfriend smiles, running up and pecking you in the lips, before running off to the beach. You chuckle, shaking your head at her antics.

****

As you fiddle with the controls on your Scroll however, you receive a peculiar request on the dashboard. Huh? A request to join? That’s weird… this place was privately booked for the two of you! You even paid the extra 300 lien just for that! Who could be at the door?

You tap the ‘peephole’ button, seeing a live CCTV video play. Around 4 girls are standing in front of the locked sliding doors. Wait a second… are those Beacon students? You swear you’ve seen them on the news or something, but that isn’t the question, the real one is _why_ they’re requesting to join your PRIVATE pool party! Or is it beach party? Whatever!

You jog over to Neo, flagging her down. “So uh… there are some people in front of the doors who want to join. I’m gonna go talk to them, you just keep swimming. I’ll be right back!”

Neo nods, sighing as she paddles cutely in the water once more. Is… she teaching herself how to swim? Looks like you’ll have something to do after this.

You put your ears to the sliding doors, listening in on their bickering. The black and red hair one bickers with the white haired one.

“Of course we went to the right room, team leader approved! I even triple checked with the receptionist, Weiss!”

Weiss sighs, putting a hand on her hip. “You’ll have to forgive me if ‘team leader approved’ doesn’t exactly fill me with a load of confidence, Ruby.”

“Hey!”

The blonde, voluptuous one walks up to who you _assume_ is Weiss. “C’mon Weiss, cut her some slack. Right kitty cat?”

The cat faunus’ ears twitch in annoyance. “I told you to stop calling me that. Anyways, we should respect their privacy. I think we really did get the wrong room.”

That’s all you need to hear for now. Maybe you should let them in- if they really are huntresses in training, it wouldn’t hurt to have them in. Considering you have a good grasp on what they go through over at the academy, they could use the reprieve. But you should probably ask Neo first on what she thinks.

“…So yeah, that’s the gist of it. Should we let them in?”

Neo shakes her head fervently, even crossing her arms in an x.

“Huh? Why not? I mean, they a-“

The shaking of her head gets even more intense as the water around her splashes slightly, making you step back a bit.

“Alright, alright. Relax, I’ll go ahead and buzz them. I think we’ve been putting off the pool long enough.”  
  
  


**_~ AFTER ~_ **

The water of the beach is quite fantasy like, an almost pearlescent shade of cyan that splashes around you and your girlfriend. You’re currently helping her learn how to swim, showing her the basics of floating and the physical motions of swimming.

The one thing you’re very thankful for, is that the bottom half of your torso is submerged in water, allowing you to hide your raging boner. You’re not a pervert, really. But the feeling of your hands over her wet, slightly hot body was too much stimuli for you to handle. Plus the feeling of her hard, toned muscles only seemed to make things even worse. Beneath her clothes, she looks like a normal petite girl. It’s only when she takes all of that _off_ is when you see the real tigress hidden underneath.

You shake off any stray thoughts, instead opting to focus on being her teacher. “Mhm, you’re doing great. Remember, panicking while floating will only lead you to thrash around. Relax yourself, and don’t lose your cool.”

You see her gently nod, hearing her take in a breath once more. This stray moment of thought leads your eyes to her abs, somewhat glimmering in the hot, artificial summer sun. They shimmer under the sunlight, as you feel your fingers slowly trace over her hard abs.

She flails suddenly, recoiling at the sudden touch as she begins to thrash in the water. You yelp, pulling her light and petite body out of the water. “Woah! S-Shit my bad. I uh… I just wanted to fe-“

You pause.

She has that _look._

That look of a woman who’s willing to take what she deems hers- the tigress that hides underneath the façade of a shy, young woman.

You gulp nervously. “U-Um… should we take a break? We have some food; we can set up a picnic if you’re hungry…”

The both of you swim a bit further back to shore, sitting comfortably at the edge of the water with your feet

Despite everything though, it’s hard to keep your eyes off her body, and it’s even harder to try and hide your erection. You’re not exactly shy about sexual things with Neo, but it’s still embarrassing to be so aloof and upfront about it.

  
The water moves, as Neo’s hand trailing towards you. Her eyes narrow slowly, tongue slowly licking her lips. Soon after, you stifle a groan of pleasure as she grips your hardened cock gently, feeling her fingertips graze over your swimming trunks.

“N-Neo! What’re you do-“

She puts her fingers in a ‘shhh…’ position just in front of her lips, slowly slipping her slender hand into your trunks. She licks her tongue once more, as if preparing a delightful meal. Slowly and oh so agonizingly, you feel Neo’s soft hand slowly stroke your cock underwater, causing you to recoil back in pleasure.

“N-Neo… ah!” You squeak, flinching back. “N-Not here!”

If Neo thinks anything about your external turmoil, she doesn’t show it, instead opting to speed up her piston-like motions. Up and down, up and down. After several grueling seconds, she eventually spits in your hand, motioning you to stand up and follow her. Like the lovesick puppy you are, you can only nod and follow along.

Neo leads you to a secluded area in the beach, eyes practically glistening with the intent to commit every single carnal desire you could ever want upon you. She kneels down in front of you, licking her lips in anticipation.

Her soft, supple tongue slowly slides its way over the tip of your cock as you feel it swirl across, lapping up most of the precum you leak out. Opting to discard the subtlety, Neo shoves a hand down her swimsuit bottom, wildly fingering away.

How she’s so good at this, you’ll never know. You put a hand on her head and grab a fistful of her hair, being a good boyfriend by not letting it fall over her face.

“F-Fuck, Neo, I-I’m gonna cum soon. Are you okay with swallowing?”

Neo gives you a look that says ‘is that even a question?’, and nods quickly, her sucking getting more and more intense with each passing second. Her fingering gets more fervent as well, with her deepthroating your cock down her pretty throat whenever she can. You struggle to keep yourself upright, pleasure wracking through every individual nerve in your already sensitive body.

Then, you can’t hold off the pressure building up in your loins any longer.

“Neo…! Agh, fuck!” You cry out, pulling her head down balls deep. She squeaks in surprise, tongue lapping at your balls while you breathe heavily from the massive amounts of cum currently shooting down your girlfriends throat. Halfway through, you pull out and stroke your cock further, several strands of hot semen hitting Neo’s cheek.

The both of you lie flat on where you spread out your towels, your hand slowly inching towards Neo’s.

“Continue at the hotel?” You whisper.

All you get is a wordless nod.

**_~ AT THE HOTEL ~_ **

****

****

The second you two have the second to stop acting like a normal couple as you walk back to the hotel room, you both pounce on it like animals. You throw the keycard onto a nearby desk, immediately putting your hands around Neo’s neck and bringing her in for a hot, passionate kiss. She reciprocates the same motions, quickly throwing away her swimsuit that lands in a crumpled mess somewhere.

You’ve seen some makeout sessions before, usually on whatever B-Tier movie that Vale shits out every now and then. This is different. This feels like two wild animals in carnal heat, opting to slam their tongues into each other’s mouths, simply because it _feels good._

And feel good it does. You throw Neo to the large bed, her small body bouncing on the mattress slightly. Her breaths come in hot, heavy pants as that red tinge never seems to leave her cheeks, nor her ears.

For those few seconds, you simply stare at each other, completely still. The only sound you both hear is the raw, passionate breaths of desperation.

Then, you pounce.

You dive in between Neo’s legs, lapping up all of the sweet nectar that you can taste. Neo’s mouth opens and closes as her eyes roll back from pure ecstasy. Her legs wrap around your body, trapping you.

You continue to lick and lick, unable to stop your tongue from darting at every possible position. Your tongue glazes over her clit for just a split second, but you felt how tight she got, and how her legs tightened.

“So… that’s your weak spot.” You mutter, putting your head back in. Neo looks alarmed, before falling back onto the bed, limbs weak with raw pleasure.

You trail your tongue slowly over her clit, feeling her hips buck wildly as she desperately tries to stave of the onslaught of pleasure coursing through her body. It’s only a matter of time before her resolve fails, a sudden flood of her pussy juice flowing into your mouth as her limbs grow weak from the afterglow of her orgasm.

You come up from between her legs, breathing heavily. It only now becomes apparent how long you were holding your breath. Gazing upon her limp, pleasure ridden body, your cock becomes rock hard upon seeing her defenseless body strewn up so haphazardly on the bed.

Neo’s gaze is set on her bag behind you. You look through it, seeing a _lot_ of birth control boxes. You grab one, tossing it towards her. She picks it up gingerly, staring at the label for a bit. She looks back and forth between you and the box…

…that she eventually throws to the side.

Your eyes twitch, breathing slowly growing heavier once more as you understand the implication.

Neo grabs her Scroll, hastily typing out something.

Something that destroys your sense of reason.

It’s a simple message,

_‘breed me’_

Once again in a single day, your sense of reason leaves you.

You immediately dart towards your girlfriend, slamming your erect cock into her, balls deep. Neo convulses violently, wrapping her arms around your neck as she desperately tries to stay conscious throughout your intense pounding. You bite Neo’s neck, leaving a dark hickey, which effectively marks her as _yours._ Each resounding thrust seems to physically ripple through Neo, seeing her tongue flail out to the side of her mouth like a dog.

“My Neo. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.” You mutter, thrusting forward as fast as you can. “Gonna fucking cum, Neo. Gonna do it inside and put a fucking baby in you,” You grunt, pinching her nipples.

Indecent slapping of flesh echoes through the room, along with the both of your grunts.

“Don’t want any birth control? Fine. I’ll put a nice fucking baby bump on you,” Gripping her hips tightly, you pull her up onto your lap and shove your cock back inside where it rightfully belongs. Her grip on your back is somewhat painful, due to her nails digging into your skin.

“Don’t think I forgot how you blueballed me back at the shop,” You growl, nails sinking into her back. Her body shifts up and down in rhythm with your pistoning, tongue flailing up and down loosely. “This is your punishment. Getting bred by _me._ ”

You slap her ass, leaving a bright red mark. “Tighten up that fucking pussy, Neo! Gonna c-cum! Fuuuuuuuck!” Roaring with adrenaline and pleasure, you finally thrust all the way up balls deep as you feel the pressure in your loins build up until you can’t handle it anymore.

You groan loudly, your voice echoing through the hotel walls. You feel wave after wave of cum rush from the tip of your cock, slowly emptying it into Neo’s womb who simply convulses every 5 seconds with pure, unkempt ecstasy.

“Ahh… that’s it. Take all my fucking cum,” You suck on her hardened nipples, wishing that they would start making milk soon. “You deserve it. Cumslut.”

Your cock slips out of her leaking pussy, seeing line after line of white cum flow out of her thoroughly-fucked hole. You flop back onto the bed, breathing shallow and heavy. The adrenaline fades away, leaving you somewhat exhausted.

Neo lifts a trembling hand, reaching for her Scroll once more. She slowly types out something with a single finger.

_‘do it again’_

You slowly lick your lips in anticipation, grabbing a handful of her tits. Her nipples slowly harden, eyes darting to your crotch.

“Well… we _are_ on vacation.”


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years, and happy new commission. The commissioner paid for a second chapter. An epilogue will be posted somewhat soon.

You and Neo let out a sigh together, stepping out of your hotel room from a long, long days worth of activities. Truthfully however, you feel sorry for the hotel maid that’s eventually bound to stumble upon your room, seeing the various… stains on the bed sheets would probably be embarrassing to anyone.

Neo lazily kisses your cheek, sauntering ahead to the Massage and Spa clinic this place is also renowned for. All you can really do is sigh and stretch your legs, preparing for the short walk ahead. It doesn’t help that your groin hurts. Contrary to perverted Mistralian porn comics may present, a normal young man such as yourself can’t exactly pound and pound away without feeling your crotch’s soul slowly withering away with each thrust. You can only imagine how sore Neo must be feeling. She may have lots of hip strength, but her petite frame only makes her case worse.

In any case, you finally make it to the Spa, and it’s every bit of luxury that you assumed it was. There are quite a lot of people in the public, more budget friendly area. However, you take a gander at the menu and see that you can book a more private room for you and up to 3 other individuals in your party. How nice, if a little hefty on the wallet.

“Hello sir! Ready to book a room?” The female clerk attendant asks, bowing slightly. “We have several rooms available, and a variety of oils for you to use. Please use this Scroll tablet to choose whatever oil you’d like, then proceed to the payment screen with your method of purchase ready.”

  
  


Neo sees you reach for your wallet, before smacking your hand that leaves a bright mark on it. 

“Ouch!” 

She shakes her finger, signing furiously. You’re not too good with your sign language yet, which is why Neo usually uses her Scroll to type out messages. But hey, better to learn through the fire and flames. 

_‘No. I’ve got this.’_ She signs, 

You can only sigh, seeing her stance is pretty unshakable at this point. All you can do is shrug at the attendant, who simply nods and giggles as she processes the transaction. Soon after, you’re both finally led inside the interior and into your reserved room. Truthfully, you’re really, really excited for this massage. Your back has been somewhat aching lately, so you’re itching to get some form of reprieve from the pain. 

As soon as you get inside your reserved rooms, the two masseuse employees bow quite low.

“Welcome. We shall take our leave while you two change out of your clothes and into the robes here,” The woman on the left says. “Please let us know when you are done changing.”

The other woman pipes up. “Just as confirmation, you requested the…” She trails off, covering her mouth with a blush as she shoots a knowing look at Neo. You look between them back and forth, not liking the premonition of what’s to come…

“H-Huh? What? What happened?” 

The masseuse clears her throat, shaking her head. “Ah, my apologies. There was a glitch with the order here, but it’s been resolved now. Please take your time.”

With a final bow, the two of them leave the room, leaving you alone with your girlfriend. 

You sigh. “Well, guess we should change now. Gods, my back hurts.” As soon as you mutter that, you begin undoing your shirt and pants. You slip off your shirt, sighing as it comes off of you, feeling the cool breeze from the AC unit slowly blow over your body. Your gaze turns to Neo, who is seemingly frozen as she stares at you stripping. 

You roll your eyes. “As much as I enjoy giving you a free show, we do have a massage to get.” Chuckling, you slip yourself into the bathrobe the two employees supplied you. Neo nods listlessly.

The only thing you don’t notice is the way she licked her lips.

Soon after, the two employees finally make their way back. You’re directed to the body tables, which you both lie face first on. After applying a generous amount of oil to the both of your backs, they begin.

And oh good _gods_ does it feel good.

People who take the work of a masseuse truly are born from the labor of the Gods. The masseuse works her magic hands over knots and aches you never even knew you had. By 5 minutes, you’re already moaning in gratitude, the oil Neo ordered only making you feel even better. You wonder what it is. It’s incredibly sweet, but hers seems to have a different scent.

After an amazingly pristine experience, the two finish up on your full body massage, from which you have to be shaken awake from. You groggily sit up and look around the room, with the two female employees leaving you alone in the room once again. Neo fares no better than you, and still seems to be half asleep.

“Oh… my… gods…” You mutter, standing up. Your gaze turns to your body, which is absolutely burning with raw pleasure. You feel like you could probably take a Deathstalker with your bare hands.

“I-Is this place magical, or what?!” You shake Neo. “Wake up! We’ve still got that Spa thing next. But uh… that’s up to you if you wanna do it.”

She stares blankly at you, before flopping back onto the table, snoring away.

You blink.

“…What.”

**_~ L A T E R ~_ **

****

****

It takes a solid 5 minutes for you to rouse Neo from her slumber. Which is good, because she apparently looks like she could kick down an entire corporate building down with a single kick. Her already creamy, pale skin looks just as pristine as yours now. The two of you walk down to the Spa with a spring in your step, the aftermath of a beautifully cathartic afternoon renewing energy you two never knew you had. It feels like you were asleep for a full 24 hours, given an adrenaline shot, then hopped up on every energy drink imaginable. It’s incredible.

The only reason you two are here is to somehow get rid of all of this energy and get some relaxation in. Sure the massage was relaxing enough, but the aftermath was just too much.

You finally make it to the Spa section of the resort, and it’s just as mystical and fantasy-like as the rest of the interior. Large waterfalls with brilliant, gleaming pieces of what you assume are crystals are embedded into the sides, creating a brilliant sheen, as if it were under the glistening sun.

A dog faunus attends to the front desk, diligently looking through the clipboard in his hands. “Hey, you two here for the Spa? If you have a coupon or a ticket, bring it here. If not, proceed with the payment with the Scroll tablet.”

You gesture for Neo to whip out the tickets, finally checking yourself into your once again, private booth for you and your girlfriend. An old style Mistralian room is what you’ve apparently been assigned. Tatami mat, paper sliding doors for the changing rooms, and a large koi pond, where you two are to relax for the next couple hours.

“Huh. Never been inside a Mistralian place before. How about you?”

Neo rolls her eyes. _‘Trust me, it’s not all that great. Speaking from experience.’_

“Heh, I bet. Wanna start laying down? I think if I stand any longer, I’m gonna have to wrestle a Beowulf to get rid of the jitters.” You mutter, shaking your legs.

Before Neo can reply however, a knock sounds from behind you. Huh… who could that be?

You open the sliding door, seeing another Spa employee in front of you, looking apologetic. Looks like she’s a rabbit faunus, wearing a white and gray Mistralian kimono, though she still has her employee nametag. It reads ‘Shiroi Yuki’. She has her long, black hair with streaks of white tied up into a tight bun with two chopsticks piercing the center, adding more flavor to her style.

“Valued customer, I apologize to be the bearer of bad news,” The faunus bows, damn near almost hitting a perfect 90 degree angle. “Due to an error with the room assignments for our other customers, another party stands to wait several hours for their appointed room. Would you be so kind as to share this with them? You both will receive the Deluxe VIP package for free. We do apologize for the inconvenience.”

You can only sigh and point your gaze to Neo, who simply shrugs in response. _‘Up to you. I don’t really mind either way.’_

You nod. “Well, we don’t mind either way. When should we move rooms?”

“Preferably right now. The other party has decided split into two, from their original four. If it sets your worries at ease, they are currently huntresses in training that are on an overseas vacation, due to their excellence at Beacon Academy.”

Huh, the same kids from earlier?

You whistle at that. “Beacon, huh… well, who are we to deny them their respite.” You sigh, nodding in agreement. “Fine, we’ll get our things ready. Lead the way.”

Soon after, you’re led to a much, much bigger part of the resort. You’re not surprised that this wasn’t included in your tickets, this place is absolutely massive. It easily dwarfs your previous room. A giant, cascading waterfall crashes into a larger lake, with a myriad of different colored fish swimming around. A lone woman tends to a stand that has a variety of Mistralian tea, which is something you’ll definitely be checking out soon. Four large outdoors beach chairs are placed at the edge of the river, the sound of a gentle stream from the waterfall only adding to the overall ‘Zen’ of the place.

“Holy crap…” You mutter under your breath. “This is _so_ worth it. Thank the brothers above for sloppy reservation work.”

Neo can only nod in agreement, staring at the large waterfall ahead of her. The two of you finally get all of your stuff situated, with you plugging in your headphones into your scroll for some much needed relaxation time. Neo waggles her eyebrows at you, stepping out of the changing room to show off her bathing suit once more.

“Gonna float in the water huh? I’ll join you in a bit… I’m going to just… exist here, for a while.”

Neo nods happily, content to become one with water… if that makes any sense.

Halfway into your attempt to simply exist, you hear some bickering come through the hallways. You turn down your music playing from your Scroll, and listen quietly.

“…I’m just saying Yang, they could’ve stood to be a bit more careful with this. The Headmaster paid for this out of his own pocket, after all.”

“Aw c’mon Blakey, even top tier resorts like this make some mistakes sometimes. And look, we got a freakin’ Deluxe VIP room! See the word, _Deluxe?_ We got that for free!”

You hear the other voice sigh in resignation. “You have a point there. Though, I’m a bit disappointed we can’t do this as a team. Then again, I can see Weiss and Ruby enjoying some time alone together.”

“Oooh, is kitty cat breaking out of her shell? Rawr…”

You hear a smacking sound. “Ugh… you’re so dumb. But yes, you could say that. I’m just worried the people we’re sharing this room with are loud and obnoxious. Though, I already deal with that on a daily basis…”

“Heh, you can say that aga- hey, are you talking about me?!”

You hear the keycard scanner beep loudly, with a mechanical whirring sound come from the sliding doors. Your eyes widen slightly in sudden recognition. It seems you were spot on; these are the two from the team that tried to get inside your reserved beach earlier.

You hear the blonde one whistle. “Damn, what a room!”

The cat faunus nods in agreement, staring happily at the tea booth and waterfall. “No kidding… this place is huge!”

You shake your earphones off, standing up from your lawn chair. “Hey, you guys the people we’re sharing this place with?”

The two of them stare at you for a couple seconds, causing you to tilt your head in confusion. “Uh…”

The cat faunus is the first to snap out of it. “Ah! Sorry, yes we are. Sorry about intruding, by the way. Are you here alone?”

You shake your head. “Nope, I’m here with someone else.” You gesture to the pool, quite a bit away. You extend your hand forward. “Names Y/N. You guys are…?”

She meets you halfway. “Blake. This here is Yang.” Blake nudges her hand into blondies side with a scowl. “Wake up and say hi, dimwit!”

“Huh? Oh!” She snaps out of her trance. “Hi, I’m Yang.” She says, shaking your hand.

You smile and nod your head. It’s nice to have some company other than Neo. You love your girlfriend to death and back, but it’s nice to have an actual verbal conversation with someone. “Cool! You two from Beacon? They told me you two were. Said you were here for doing an excellent job in Beacon.”

Blake shrugs indifferently. “Meh, whatever. We’re just doing our jobs and getting schoolwork done.”

Heh, says her. These two could probably bench press a Beowulf or two. Yang agrees wholeheartedly. “True. But hey, I’m not complaining about having a big rep.” She chuckles, cracking her neck. “Gods, the flight here was annoying as hell, though. I don’t know how she does it, but Blake here can sleep on a plane.”

“Ugh, you’re telling _me._ ” You pause, raising your voice for Neo to hear. “NEO! Get over here!”

You see Neo let out a silent sigh, before stepping out of the water and quickly drying herself off with a towel. She then speedwalks towards you, before freezing right beside you. Yang seems to do the same, with the both of them having a tense stare down, as if they were both renowned MMA fighters about to throw down.

You and Blake gaze back and forth between them, staring confusedly. The raven haired faunus pokes Yang’s cheek, attempting to elicit any form of reaction from her. You do the same, with the both of you yielding no results.

“Uh… you two know each other?” You meekly call out, scratching the back of your head.

After a few more tense seconds, Yang’s mood seems to brighten up considerably. “Oh my _gosh,_ It’s you, Neo!” She rushes forward, grabbing her in what seems to be the worlds tightest bear hug. “It’s been forever! How have you been?”

You see Neo’s eyes begin to twitch, though you can’t tell if it’s through from the lack of air, or from pure anger from having her personal space being breached. Eventually, Yang grabs your girlfriends hand and leads her away from you two.

“We _have_ to catch up. Excuse us, you two!”

They dash off to a secluded corner of the room, leaving you and Blake gaping like a fish out of the water.

“…You know what, I’m just going to pretend that didn’t happen.” You gesture to the tea stand. “Want to get some tea?”

Blake sighs in exasperation, nodding. “Gods, please.”

The two of you walk towards the stand, eager to finally get your hands on authentic Mistralian tea. Sure there’s a store or two that sell actual leaves in Vale, but they’re absurdly expensive. The fact that you can get it here, for _free_ , is a blessing you’re grateful to receive.

“Hm... They have quite the selection here.” Blake mutters under her breath. You nod in agreement.

“True, but I wish they had the legendary Elysium Bliss. I’d kill for just a cup of that.”

Blake’s mouth waters at the mere mention of them. “Sigh… you’re telling me. I’ve only ever tasted it _once._ And that was just a sip. Just one sip was enough to send me into an entirely new dimension.”

“No way! How’d you get your hands on it?”

She smirks. “Perks of having a mother who knows how to get what she wants. Though, it was her cup to begin with. As you could imagine, she was pretty stingy about it...”

**_~ POV SWITCH: NEO, YANG ~_ **

****

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here?” Yang hissed. “You think you could just take a trip somewhere else with your boytoy and think you’d get off scott free? I didn’t forget about you. You have 30 seconds to tell me why you’re here, or else I’m dashing off to find security.”

Neos right eye twitches in anger. _‘Cow titted bitch.’_ She thinks to herself, before clicking her tongue as she reaches for her Scroll.

_“Fuck you. He’s not my boytoy, he’s my BOYFRIEND. I’m here to be on a vacation with him”_

The multicolored girl hesitates, before sighing internally and continuing.

“please don’t tell anyone. I’ve been wanting to go on this trip forever with him. ill do whatever you want… just keep your mouth shut”

Yang pauses in shock for a second, reading the passage typed on her Scroll over and over again. Though it may be through text on a digital screen, she could see the sincerity and desperation in her eyes. After a few more seconds of internal debate, she sighs.

“Fine. But if this is some sort of trick…” She growls warningly.

_“it wont be. I’m really just here to be with my boyfriend”_

“I guess that’s as good as I’m gonna get.”

Yang sighs, before spitting in her hand.

“Truce?”

Neo raises an eyebrow, before doing the same, nodding resolutely.

**_~ POV: READER ~_ **

You sigh in pure delight, sitting next to Blake on a nearby table, enjoying your cup of authentic _Kukicha_ tea. A great different type of green tea. It’s a bit of an acquired taste, but you both seem to take to it quite easily.

After some time, Yang comes back with Neo. She flashes you a smile and waves lazily, with a stone faced Neo in tow.

“Hey you two. Having fun without us?” She looks at the tea cup and pot laid on the table. “Ah. Nevermind, still being nerds.”

Blake rolls her eyes. “Whatever. You two done with your girl talk?”

“Yup! Aint that right, Neo?” Yang smiles brightly, slapping the Neo’s back. Neo looks on the verge of mental collapse, but nods nonetheless. Eventually, your girlfriend walks up and tugs on your sleeve, pointing to the calm river ahead of you.

“Alright alright, I’ll just… float with you, I guess.” You gaze towards Yang and Blake. “You two going to be okay?”

Yang waves dismissively. “You two lovebirds go ahead, we’ll get out of your way.”

You nod, taking off your shirt. You let out a deep sigh, taking out a water bottle from your pack and downing half of it in one go. After that, you sling your towel over your shoulder, signaling to Neo that you’re finally ready.

You hear a whistle. “Shit. You could give some of the other students at Beacon a run for your money.” Yang smirks, nudging Blake’s side. “This one here is crazy for abs… just saying.”

“W-Wha?! I am _not!_ ”

“Please, I’ve seen you stare at Sun’s abs like they were a full course meal, kitty cat.”

All you can do is chuckle sheepishly, scratching your head. “Well… I do enjoy keeping myself in shape. I work at a daycare in Vale. I like to keep up a good example for the kids and show them how to take care of their diet and bodies. There are quite a few of them who want to become hunters and huntresses one day, after all.”

“Oh? Good with kids, good looking, and has a bitchin’ body? Hell, let _me_ have a taste, Neo…”

“YANG!” Blake screams, slapping the back of her head. She bows slightly apologetically. “I’m so sorry for her, really…”

“Ehehe… don’t worry about it. Right Ne-“

Oh.

Oh, that is _not_ good.

Neo looks like she’s about to rip her apart at the seams, something you _really_ don’t feel like dealing with right now. Staring into her eyes seems to promise one thing: endless agony, and the will to crush anything that stands in her path.

“Ooooookay… let’s just… go float now.” You cautiously suggest, picking her up bridal style. Her face doesn’t change at all, still stuck in the same enraged expression as you carry her off to your destination.

Instead of the lake however, you instead take her to another secluded part of the room, well away from earshot of the two huntresses in training. You let out a sigh of relief, sitting down next to her.

“Alright, be honest. Are you jealous? Because you’re lookin’ _really_ jealous right about now.”

She simply pouts and diverts her gaze. Guess you’ve got your answer.

“I figured…” You whisper, leaning your head on her shoulder for a while. After some time, you lift your gaze once more. “Neo. Look at me.”

Very, very reluctantly, she turns her head to stare into your eyes. You say nothing for a while, before you continue.

“You do know I’m _yours_ … right?” You whisper, slowly wrapping your arms around her torso. “I swore that to you a long time ago. I… I don’t really like picturing myself with anyone else. It really puts a shitty taste in my mouth…”

Her expression slowly softens, but you can tell she’s still a little bit upset.

“I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it. I’m always going to be yours. The thought of being with someone else makes me want to vomit. Even if Yang wanted to flirt with me, I’d brush it off. Because… I want to be with _you._ ”

She still says nothing, instead opting to shove her face into your chest. She turns around, wrapping her arms around you while sitting on your lap, as if trying to melt her entire body into yours.

“Heh… I love you too, Neo. So don’t get so jealous. I’m sure she was just teasing you, okay? Don’t let it get to you.” You chuckle, parting her hair to leave a kiss on her forehead.

Eventually, she looks up and stares into your eyes for a second. Your heart skips a beat, feeling the sudden tension float in the air.

“N-Neo?”

She slowly pulls out her scroll.

“do you remember the oil I got at the massage parlor?”

You blink owlishly. “Y-Yeah, of course I do. It smelled really sweet. But… yours was kinda different.”

Neo smirks. You know that smirk anywhere…

_“it’s a special oil, specifically for couples. thats why the clerk was shocked”_

She slowly stands up, with a bright red blush on her face. She parts the bottom of her swimsuit to the side, specifically in the crotch area, revealing her soaking pussy. Your jaw drops in disbelief. _That’s_ what the fucking oil was for?!

_“ive been this way ever since we left, but I wanted to wait till we got back to the hotel to surprise you”_

Her eyes darken.

**_“im not waiting anymore”_ **

She tosses her Scroll to the side with a metallic screeching sound, instead straddling your hips and pulling you in for a deep, passionate kiss that gets your cock hard almost instantly. Her tongue violates the inside of your mouth, darting in every direction it can find. You hear Neo’s occasional pleasured squeaks, only serving to further increase your arousal.

Eventually, Neo pulls away. You gasp for breath, hands still on both sides of her curvy hips. “M-More…” You groan out, pulling down your swimming trunks, revealing your rock hard cock. Neo licks her lips, immediately playfully licking at the tip, lapping up all the precum that flows out. It’s a repeat of the hotel incident… but with a spice of danger on the side.

“N-Neo… we can’t be loud, okay? If they find us, we’ll be kick- HNG!” You cry out suddenly, feeling her lips envelop the entirety of your cockhead. With agonizingly slow speed, her tongue slowly swirls around, threatening to make you cum right then and there. Her spare hand is fondling your balls, further increasing your stimulation. You slowly thrust forward, trying in vain to have more of your cock down her throat.

“Take it d-deeper. Fuck you’re so good at this…” You whisper, grabbing a handful of her hair. Neo winks, and suddenly she’s halfway down on your cock. It’s incredibly difficult to keep in your moans. Neo is a master of your body, and knows every weak spot you have.

You feel pressure welling up in your cock, that rising feeling that’s oh so familiar. “G-Gonna cum soon. I want to do it on your cute little face.”

She simply nods, letting your cock out her mouth with a soft ‘pop’ sound. Neo quickly begins to jerk your cock up and dock, occasionally leaving kitten licks at the tip. Soon after, cum erupts like a busted fountain, your previous load not even comparing. At this point it feels like you’d need to bite your tongue off to keep your voice low enough.

The two of you slump on your backs to the stony walls, breathing heavily. You look down on Neo, noticing that your jizz is still slowly flowing out of her. She makes no attempt to get rid of it, instead taking two fingers and scooping a bit out, before licking all over her fingers like a lollipop.

All you can do is breathlessly chuckle, feeling her soft hair on your shoulder. All you can hear are the sounds of a soft waterfall, along with the zen like sounds of a peaceful lake.

It’s bliss.

And in that moment, nothing else seemed to matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at @artoriaswritess for updates about my other stories, and to view my commission info.


	3. III (FINAL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

The trip back to Vale was comforting, to say the least. After finally getting a well deserved weekend off, the flight back seems almost saddening. But after seeing the gleeful faces of all the kids you take care of at the daycare, you can’t find it in yourself to complain.

  
  


It’s a funny thing, really. Out of all things, you ever thought you’d be housing a runaway  _ criminal _ .

  
  


That’s right… she finally told you. It was a dramatic thing, the entire confession was. Apparently having this trip changed her mind  _ and _ heart, leaving her to finally tell you who she was- and what she’s done to get her position right now. 

  
  


And apparently, she doesn’t want to be that way anymore. Supposedly, you changed her heart.

  
  


It’s still difficult to comprehend, really. You never thought much into it, seeing how she would sometimes come back to your apartment with cuts and bruises. Sometimes tired and angry, quickly remedied with the two of you snuggling up in the covers.

  
  


She told you everything. Of her sordid past, the lives shes taken, and her eventually resorting to criminal work to keep herself alive- and somewhat financially stable. Roman Torchwick proved to be an able employer, after all. But in the end, Neo was never loyal to him… not anymore, at least. 

  
  


All she wanted was you.

  
  


Some dark thoughts loom in your mind- thoughts resurfacing about her possibly using you as some sort of pawn, some piece of the puzzle of a much, much larger scheme. But then you think back at all of the fond moments together… and all of a sudden those thoughts seem downright stupid. 

  
  


Your gaze turns towards Neo, happily playing with the smaller, younger children, throwing them up in the air and catching them. Sometimes she requests for the windows to be closed, entrancing them with her incredible semblance. Teleportation  _ and _ being able to shift her appearance into almost anything she wanted. It was incredible, and the kids loved it. Sometimes they’d have her shift into their favorite cartoon characters. Of course Neo still couldn’t talk, but just having their literal childhood heroes come to life in front of them was amazing to them.

  
  


Obviously, you told them to keep their mouths shut. A couple extra hours of play time made them pretty compliant with that rule.

  
  


She’ll never admit it, but she’s pure mother material. Surprisingly enough, Neo is great with the kids. She may blush and divert her gaze whenever you bring it up, but it’s the truth. 

  
  


After a while of staring, you chuckle and turn your gaze back towards cleaning some of the dishes left behind after lunchtime. 

  
  


Maybe…

  
  


It’s time to start your own family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here closes the Take a Day Off saga. A very fun concept, I have to say. RWBY is one of my favorite shows of all time, even if the writing is dogshit. I love the characters, lore (to an extent), and everything else. It's just such a beautiful concept executed poorly after Vol. 3 :(
> 
> Anyways, that's enough rambling. Thanks to the commissioner Translucent Storm for being my first commissioner. If you liked what you saw, go ahead and head over to my Twitter @artoriaswritess for regular updates for my other stories and my commission info!


End file.
